Margo and Friends
by Rose64bud
Summary: This fanfic takes place when Margo goes to school with her friends. Also, Antonio finds out that he has a stronger, evil side.
1. Pilot

Margo and friends

"Goodbye, my lovely angel!" said Lucy to Margo when she dropped her off at school.

"Goodbye, dearest mother!" called Margo back. She was looking very elegant in her black dress, gloves, boots, and with a bun in her hair.

"Will the girls be ok?"

"Of course they will. Goodbye sweetheart!" said Lucy.

Margo kissed her sisters and mother goodbye, then went off to school.

"Yay, it's my first day of school, it's going to be awesome!" said Margo, as she run up a tree trunk as if it was a pole vault and cheered.

Then suddenly, Edith awoke her from her dream.

"Wake up Margo, it's your first day of school!" she said, dumping a bucket of water on her.

"Come on, it can't be…" she thought, then looked at the calendar beside her bed.

And lo and behold, the first day of school was circled in red magic marker, with the words "First Day of School!" written by it.

"Oh brother!" said Margo.

The morning was pretty hard for Margo. Everything reminded her of school, especially the letter-shaped pancakes her father Gru made.

"Dad, please!" said Margo.

"What, a father can't celebrate his girls' first day of school?" he replied.

Margo just sighed. Her father did work hard for his girls, she had to admit.

Lucy then drove the three girls to school.

Agnes went to Sunnycare Elementary.

Edith went to Woodstown Junior High.

And Margo went to Roosevelt High School.

"Bye, sweetie. Make good choices!" said Lucy as she dropped her off.

Margo rolled her eyes as she walked into school.

Things went from bad to worse there.

When she walked in, she tripped over a pencil, and everyone laughed, including a girl named Judy.

Judy had blonde hair, always wore her hair with a red velvet headband, and was the meanest and most popular girl in school.

Margo started to cry, but pulled herself together.

"Aww, are you upset because you got your feelings hurt?" said Judy in a babyish, mocking tone of voice.

Margo just ignored her.

Her first class was math, her least favorite subject.

In class, the teacher, Mrs. Horton, introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Horton, and I'm here to make our experience as enjoyable as possible!" she said.

_Typical teacher stuff,_ thought Margo to herself.

But then, she started asking some difficult questions.

"What's pi to the 5th decimal?"

Margo raised her hand. She may have disliked math, but that didn't mean she wasn't good at it.

"Yes?" she said.

"3.14159," said Margo.

She then started asking more questions, as to which Margo knew them all.

To Mrs. Horton, not only did Margo sound like a smart kid, she sounded too smart for the class!

She also noticed during lunch time, instead of talking with other girls, she was reading a book. The book was _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_.

"Margo, why are you reading?" she asked Margo.

"Because I find books more interesting than other girls' conversations?" Margo replied.

She was concerned. The next day, she arranged a conference with her parents, Lucy and Gru.

"So Margo sounds like a smart kid, but rather anti-social," she told Lucy and Gru.

"Well, Margo has always been the awkward nerd type," said Gru. Then he realized that that was what he was like as a boy.

"Also, Margo lived in an orphanage for a few years, until Gru adopted her. Then, how should I put this, crazy stuff started happening," said Lucy.

"It's hard to be going to a new school, especially when your life is as exciting as Margo's. It's also sad that Margo doesn't have a lot of friends, and if you don't challenge her, she'll get bored easily."

"Well, she does have a friend named Avery whom she met at summer camp," said Gru.

"That's still not a lot," said Lucy.

"Can you find Margo a friend?" she asked Mrs. Horton.

"Well, I do know of a special education class at Roosevelt High. Maybe Margo would like to go?"

"Don't see why not. She'll do much better there," said Lucy.

Gru agreed, and the two started filling out papers.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea. Will Margo be comfortable?" Lucy asked Mrs. Horton.

"We'll see. If it works, great, if not, we'll try something else," said Mrs. Horton.


	2. Liar Liar

The next day a school, a gangly, dark-haired boy walked in, thinking to himself.

_There are so many people in the world, but only one me. One person amongst many. I must make my mark here. And by that...I must lie about myself._

The boy's name was Antonio Perez, and he was mostly normal, if it weren't for the fact that his father turned into a big furry purple monster and got shot by a fart gun while he was frozen. He was also frozen when this happened.

Even before the whole incident, Antonio had a habit of lying. On his first day of third grade, for example, he poured water down his pants and said he peed himself to get out of gym class. In middle school, he lied about his uncle Juan being his real dad, because he didn't want people to know that his dad had "died" flying in a volcano.

And now, he was thinking about a strange, animal-like person who only came out at night. The first night after Antonio was unfrozen, it kicked a girl to the curb. The second night, he broke all the windows in a glass shop with his scream. Antonio highly doubted said creature was him, but he was still very interested.

He went to go speak with his uncle after school.

"Well, Antonio, they heard about this creature who's been roaming the streets at night. They say he's too human-looking to be a werewolf and too animal-like to be human."

_Too human to be a werewolf, yet too animal to be a human_ thought Antonio.

"Brings a new meaning to the term, "The freaks come out at night," does it not?" said Michael J Fox. He was the scientist living with them who brought Antonio back to life after he was frozen.

Antonio looked quite uncomfortable, while Juan just rolled his eyes.

Antonio was hearing a voice somewhere. It was the voice of the creature.

_Must be my imagination_, thought Antonio to himself.

"Well, at least it didn't pee anywhere," said Michael.

"Mike...really?" said Juan.

Antonio went up to his room to do his homework.

This all started when he was found frozen by his Juan and Michael.

Michael built a machine to unfreeze things.

"Now this is a machine that can unfreeze anything. You accidentally leave something in the fridge, no problem! It'll unfreeze it!" he told Juan.

"Yes, but how does it work?" said Juan.

"Well, you adjust this deal for heat, then this dial for how long it will take. Then, you put the frozen thing in this space, press a button over here, and ta-dah! Un-frozen!" said Michael.

"Okay…" said Juan.

"You can't unfreeze stuff bigger than a cup of coffee for less than an hour, though. It messes up their, um...particles," he said.

"Okay, okay. My nephew really needs this. He's frozen over at my father's restaurant, he cheated on Gru's daughter, Gru's that kind of dad…"

"Okay, then. Hop into the Foxmobile! It can get us anywhere!"

(Literally, it could. Michael J Fox invented a car with a GPS that automatically knew where anywhere was.)

"Don't we need rules?" Juan asked Michael.

"Rules? Where we going, we don't need no rules!" said Michael.

When they finally got there it was empty. They used all their strength to push the machine into the room, then to get Antonio on the machine. (Juan was nowhere near as strong as his brother.)

They then adjusted a few dials.

"I just remembered something. Antonio can't miss his first day of school," said Juan.

"When is it?" asked Michael.

"Tomorrow."

"Wow. And your point is-"

"I want you to un-freeze Antonio as fast as you can," he told Michael. (He forgot about the time rule.)

"Yes, but-" said Michael.

"Do it!" said Juan.

So instead of thawing Antonio out in one hour like the instructions said, he thawed out Antonio in one minute.

Antonio woke up, feeling very wobbly.

"Where am I? And who are you?" he asked his uncle and Michael.

"Well, you were frozen after cheating on this guy named Gru's daughter. Then your dad turned into a big purple monster and went insane. Now I've just thawed you out. Oh, and I'm a children's scientist, Michael J Fox."

"Antonio Perez," he said shaking his hand.

"I guess taking a short time to thaw out isn't so bad." he told Juan.

"I'm not sure," said Juan, regretting his decision.

That night, the creature rolled out of bed. It was extremely pale, with bags under its eyes, and oddly-groomed, damp hair.

It was wearing an old-striped Zoot suit and an old-timey hat with a brim.

It then ran through the streets, seeing what kind of ruckus it could cause.

It found a 6-year-old walking with her family. He kicked her to the curb.

"Aahh!" she screamed.

'Ha ha ha!" he laughed.

He then went into a glass shop and broke all the windows with his scream.

The next night, Antonio saw his reflection in the mirror, then backed away.

The creature was none other than Antonio himself.


	3. The Great Search

The next day, Juan and Michael decided to solve the mystery. Both were very curious who this creature was. Especially Michael.

"So according to the newspaper, the creature calls himself "Eduardo Hyde." Well, if he's Eduardo Hyde, then that makes me…Michael Seek."

Juan just stared at him with a "how-stupid-can-you-get" look.

"Okayy"….he said.

"Juan, I know finding out about the whereabouts of "Eduardo Hyde" won't be easy. But one thing's for sure- we'll find out who he is. And I'm taking a cue from one of the most famous detectives of all time- Sherlock Holmes."

"I really should be Sherlock. You can be Watson," said Juan. He knew Michael was smart, but not the smartest knife in the drawer.

"Okay then," said Michael.

Juan went to go get his deerskin cap and coat.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Sure," said Michael.

The two men left the house, looking for Eduardo.

"Doesn't Eduardo only come out at night?" asked Michael.

"Yes, but it's 8:00," said Juan.

"Okay," said Michael.

The two men walked outside on the dark cul-de-sac. Despite it being an average neighborhood, both men felt like they were walking down a dark alley.

"Juan…I'm scared," said Michael.

"Come on, Mike, there's nothing to be scared off…OH MY GOODNESS!"

He thought Eduardo had jumped right out at him, out of the bushes.

It was just a bunny rabbit.

"There's nothing wrong with this street. All we need to do is take itty-bitty baby steps," said Juan.

So they took itty-bitty baby steps.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun- Dun dun dun!" said Michael "singing" the theme song of "Mission Impossible."

"Really Michael?" said Juan.

"Sorry," said Michael.

"By the way, is Antonio sleeping in his room?" said Juan.

"I think so; I'll go check," said Michael.

Michael ran back, and saw that Antonio's room had a lump under it, obviously from a pillow.

"He's perfectly fine," he said to himself, breathing a sigh of relief. Little did he know, Antonio was roaming the streets.

He ran back with Michael.

"How's Antonio?" said Juan.

"He's okay," said Michael.

The two men saw a young boy with white hair, pale skin, and bags under his eyes on the street. They had no idea whether or not it was "Eduardo Hyde" but still wanted to see him.

The two men screamed in unison.

"Hey, I just realized something! This whole story mirrors _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_! The guy's name is even the Spanish version of Edward Hyde!" said Juan.

"That's nice, Michael," said Juan. "But right now, we're focused on finding Eduardo."

"Okay, but I also noticed something else about him. He shares the name with Antonio's father Eduardo! Wait a second, wouldn't that make his name Macho Man?"

"First, it's El Macho, not Macho Man. Second, I knew that already, but you're basically saying that he's Antonio. Why would you think that?"

"I have no idea," said Michael. "But who cares. Let's focus on finding him."

"Good for you. Finally getting with the program," said Juan.

"I don't like this program. Where's the remote?" said Michael.

Juan just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Juan?" he asked.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Could me having Antonio un-frozen too soon have had anything to do with all this?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

The creature was crawling on all fours and sniffing around, like a animal.

"Who are you?" asked Juan.

"My name…my name is…EDUARDO HYDE!" he screamed so loudly it shook the bush.

The two men just looked at him, struck.

"Okay…." said Michael.

"…but you can call me Antonio," said the boy, who transformed back into Antonio Perez. The color came back to his face and hair. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh my goodness, where am I? Who are you? What the-" he said.

"It's okay, Antonio. We'll take you home," said Juan.

"So he was Antonio! I knew it!" said Michael.

"That's nice, Michael," said Juan.

He turned to Antonio and said "Now Antonio, let's forget this ever happened and go home."

They walked Antonio home.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Michael.

"What do you mean," said Juan.

"Am I…the un-freezer…responsible…"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Antonio has a stronger, evil side, which may or may not come from his father. At least partly, anyway."

"But, uh, could it-"

"You said it would mess up his particles, not give him an evil alter ego. There's a difference."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

Antonio was feeling rather wobbly, but was able to take care of himself that night.

He crawled into bed, and Michael sang him a lullaby.

"Lullaby, and good night, blah blah blah…"

"I'm okay," said Antonio.

"That's wonderful," said Michael as he closed the door and as Antonio fell asleep.


	4. Antonio Perez and Eduardo Hyde

The next morning, while Michael and Juan were having breakfast, Antonio ran downstairs to tell both of them about the creature.

"Oh my goodness! You wouldn't believe what happened!" he told his uncle.

"What is it?" he said while munching on his French toast.

"I…uh…" he stuttered. He was very nervous about how both men would take it. Meanwhile, both men were acting like the events of the previous night never happened.

"Go on," said Michael.

_Better blurt it out before I get too nervous…_He thought.

"I have an evil alter-ego!" he blurted out.

"Now, Antonio, there's no way that that monster and you could have been the same person," said Michael.

"I think we should believe Antonio," said Juan.

Suddenly, a faucet dripped near the sink.

Antonio felt himself transform, then fell to the ground, rolling around.

"The mirror…" he whispered.

"What?" said Juan.

"The mirror!" he screamed.

Juan gave him a hand mirror.

"AH ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!" he laughed maniacally. He noticed that the creature's hair turned white as well.

Juan and Michael backed away slowly.

"My name is…EDUARDO HYDE!" he screamed.

Both men just stared at him.

"I'm telling this to Gru next time I see him," said Juan. Juan was the Spanish teacher at Margo and Antonio's school.

When he went to the school, he met up with Gru.

"Hey there, Mr. Gru. I'm the Spanish teacher, Mr. Perez."

"Pleasure to meet you! By the way, are you-"

"Yes, I am indeed related to Antonio Perez, that guy who broke your daughter's heart," he said.

Gru gave him a somewhat disgusted look.

"By the way, if you want, we can discuss this after school," he said.

After school, the two of them had a chat while Juan got class ready for the next day.

"And so, you see, after my friend Michael Fox found him frozen, he brought him back to life-" said Juan.

"What?" shouted Gru.

"Well, he's still a kid, even if he broke Margo's heart. And now, he has an evil alter-ego who looks like a mutated goth kid," said Juan.

"Okay then…," said Gru.

"I know Michael had good intentions, as did I, but some rules with science are there for a reason. By the way, Mike doesn't look like he's in his fifties," said Juan.

"I know, right? Doesn't like a day over seventy," said Gru.

"Seriously? You haven't even seen a picture of him," Juan told Gru. He showed him a black-and-white picture of the three of them, Juan, Michael, and Antonio together.

Gru looked at it closely.

"I mean, look at him! He's old, and wrinkly!"

Juan just rolled his eyes, then walked away.

Gru came home to tell his girls about Antonio.

"Hey Margo, remember Antonio?" he told Margo.

"Yes," she said grudgingly.

"Well, after he was frozen, this scientist un-froze him, and for some reason, he became a goth zombie."

Suddenly, two minions demonstrated the events of Antonio's life in the past few days. One minion, dressed as a scientist, "saved" another minion who deliberately froze himself. The minion then put on black make-up and a leather jacket and ran around the house like a maniac.

"Well, I could describe the events to you, but my minions already took care of that," said Gru.

"But why, Dad?" asked Edith.

"Uhhh…I really don't know. I met up with his uncle and he told me all I know about this."

"He kinda reminds me of someone," said Margo, trying to look through the blinds of her window to find Antonio.

"Spencer Tracy?" said Gru.

"Not really. More like Frederic March," said Margo.

She remembered family movie night the previous Saturday night. The family was watching an old black-and-white adaptation of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"I'm not him! I'm Dr. Henry Jekyll!" screamed the man on television. He then turned into Mr. Hyde, so the police didn't believe him and brought him to jail.

"Cool!" said Edith while she watched the movie.

Margo also seemed interested as she munched on her popcorn.

Edith also thought this evil guy Gru was talking about was very interesting, what with her being Edith and all. She crawled closer to hear.

"Now, now, Edith, that's a story for another day. It's getting late," he told Edith.

He then tucked the three girls in bed for the night.

"But Dad, I-" said Margo.

"Margo, he's not going to hurt you, not even in your dreams. Now go to sleep, sweetie," Gru told Margo.

"Okay," said Margo. She then went to sleep.

For some strange reason, Gru had no problem tucking the other two girls into bed. Of course Edith thought the story was cool, but Agnes got scared easily.


	5. Margo at School

The next day was Margo's first day at her new classroom. She was excited, because she would be meeting lots of new kids.

Basically, the new classroom was for "special" kids. Three were three other girls in the class, Amelia, Miranda, and Judy.

Amelia was a nerdy, somewhat shy girl with red hair and glasses.

Miranda was a bubbly, outgoing girl with blonde hair.

Then there was Judy.

"Hi, my name is Amelia, what's yours?" Amelia told Margo.

"OMG I can't believe we have a new friend here! Hey there!" Miranda told Margo.

"Oh great, another girl here," said Judy.

_Well, this would be a pretty interesting class…_thought Margo. She also noticed Antonio was there. She just glared at him.

The teacher introduced herself:

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Burton, and I'm positive we'll have a wonderful time together!"

_Do all teachers introduce themselves the same way?_ thought Margo.

She passed out notebooks:

"Now students, every morning we will write a journal entry in our notebooks, based on what is written on the board."

She then went to write something on the board.

"How did you spend your summer vacation?"

Margo thought a bit. While her dad's secret agent job was obviously secret, she did have a party interesting story about her sister's party. Especially with her dad dressing up as a fairy princess.

So she wrote that down.

"Last summer, I had the coolest party ever! I played a knight, and there was a magic show and everything with my dad's little yellow minions. But the best part was my Dad dressing up as a fairy princess, because the other lady cancelled. Can't get better than that! (My dad dressing up as a princess, not the lady cancelling, of course.)"

Antonio decided to write down the story about him being frozen, unfrozen and then getting superpowers.

"Last summer, at my father's Cinco De Mayo party, a man named Gru froze me. I was unfrozen by my uncle and a man by the name of Michael Fox. While I've never had this before, I'm not sure if by becoming un-frozen, I gained an evil side to me. He only comes out at night, and is very animal-like, despite just looking like a paler version of me."

Margo decided to go hang out with Amelia.

The two girls seemed to get along well. Margo learned a lot about Amelia. She liked movies, history, especially learning about presidents, and computers.

"Did you know that Franklin Roosevelt was in office for 12 years? That's almost my entire life?" she told Margo.

"Wow…that's…fascinating," said Margo.

The two girls bonded with each other during lunch. Margo learned a lot about Amelia. She collected shells, had Asperger's, and had an older sister named Robin.

The two girls decided to shoot baskets after lunch.

Both girls were pretty good at basketball, however, Amelia got fussy later on about the time. She wanted there to be an equal number of baskets for both girls.

Unfortunately for her, gym class ended before she could have an equal number of baskets.

She got very figgedity and started to cry.

"Are you okay?" asked Margo.

"Leave me alone!" she said.

Mrs. Burton took her aside.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"I wanted there to be an equal number of baskets!"

"It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"If you would get another basket, would you be okay?" she asked.

"Okay," she said.

She took another basket, then she was okay.

_I wonder how she acts most of the time, when she can't get what she wants_, thought Margo.

Then Judy walked over.

"You're weird," she told Amelia.

"And you're weird, for being her friend," she told Margo.

Margo was upset. Amelia didn't mean to be weird.

"Hey Margo, I'm sorry for acting how I did," she told Margo.

"That's okay," said Margo. "You know, I know how it's like to be different. In more ways than one."

When Margo went home, she told her mom and dad all about her friend Amelia.

"So, Amelia is kind of nerdy and shy, and kind of edgy at times, but she's a nice girl."

"She seems like a pretty cool girl!" said Lucy. "Should we arrange a playdate?"

"Mom! It's called "hanging out!""

"Okay, okay. I'll arrange a hang-out, okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was right around the corner for Margo and her friends. There was a "half-week" of one half-day and two days off. Margo was excited to see her grandma.

"So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" asked the teacher.

"I'm going on vacation in Venice!" bragged Judy.

Margo rolled her eyes. How could she be such a stuck-up snob like that? She thought. She thinks she's a princess.

"OMGIcantwaitforThanksgiving!ImgoingtoseemyfamilyandeatturkeyyayyayYAY!" said Miranda.

Woah, thought Margo. That's a lot of energy for her!

"Well, my big sister is baking a special turkey dinner for me. I have food allergies and can't eat certain foods. So she's baking me a special stuffing and all that." said Amelia.

"That's cool," said Margo. She wanted to ask why, but felt like she couldn't. After all, why ask personal questions like that?

Margo was also inspired to make a Thanksgiving dinner for her family. She already was good at making cranberry sauce, stuffing, and pumpkin pie. However, one major part of Thanksgiving was the turkey. Margo didn't know how to make a turkey.

She rushed home that day to tell her dad, Gru.

"Hey Dad, I want to cook Thanksgiving dinner!" she told her dad.

"You're joking!" said Gru.

"Who said I was joking?" she said.

"Okay, okay, Margo. But come on! You're 14 years old!"

"My friend Amelia has an older sister who cooks! I'm an older sister! I can cook!"

"Give her a chance. I cooked my first Thanksgiving dinner when I was only 12 years old!" said Lucy, who walked into the room.

Lucy remembered being a 12-year-old in 1992, and accidentally burning the turkey.

"Ah, memories!" she said.

"Okay, then," said Gru. He knew his little girl wanted to help with Thanksgiving, but he wasn't so sure she actually could.

He drove Margo to a shop to buy a big fat turkey.

"Now, Margo, if you mess this up, you're not doing this next year, understand!" said Gru, giving her a thousand-yard stare.

"Yeah, dad," she said nervously.

She bought the turkey and brought it home. She was excited to cook the turkey, however, Thanksgiving lunch was in less than 24 hours. The turkey was as frozen as ever.

Margo followed the directions and cooked the turkey at 300 degrees. She left the turkey in the oven overnight, and went to check on it in the morning.

However, the turkey was still frozen.

She adjusted the temperature throughout the morning to make it cook fasterr. First 400, then 500, then 600. No such luck.

Margo got bored waiting and made the stuffing, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce while waiting.

Unfortunately, the turkey caught on fire, right under Margo's nose,.

"Oh snap!" said Margo. She started breathing heavily.

"What did I tell you?" said Gru when she told him.

"I'm so sorry, Dad!" she said.

It was 11:45 and Margo's grandmother was coming soon. She had to have something on hand!

Then, Gru found some turkey dogs in the refrigerator.

"Yay!" said Margo.

She and Gru heated up the turkey dogs.

Margo's grandmother came up the steps, and Margo told her everything.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said. "I'm impressed that you took so much responsibility at a young age!"

Margo smiled, and the family ate Thanksgiving lunch.

"You weren't involved in this, were you?" she asked Gru.

"Noooo….." lied Gru.


	7. The Upcoming Party

Everything seemed to be okay with Antonio, until the night after the Friday after Thanksgiving. He had a very vivid nightmare. He was trapped in a white room and a voice was calling him.

"Antonio...Antonio…"

"What is it?"

It jumped out of nowhere and screamed. "Antonio!"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Antonio, I am Eduardo Hyde. You see, I live inside you. I am the demon you try so hard to fight."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been trapped inside you for so long. Now I am free!" he said, while running up a wall.

"How can you do that?"

"With these," said Eduardo. He took off his shoes to show his handlike feet. "Feels so much better not to have my fingers not trapped in my shoes!"

"Fingers? Shoes? Oh my-" said Antonio.

"Goodness!" he said as he awoke, freaked out from his dream.

He took off his shoes to see if they were still feet. He was relieved when he found out his feet were not hands.

The next day, Mr. Perez talked about a holiday party at Antonio's house.

"And it'll work out perfectly! The adults can hang out while the kids have their fun. I got some delicious holiday cookies and Miracle on 34th Street," he said, trying to persuade Gru.

Gru gave him one of those "Are-you-kidding-me" looks, then said, in a blunt way, "You're joking."

"Who said I was joking?" said Mr. Perez.

"It's not that I have anything wrong with it…" lied Gru. "But Antonio might see Margo, and we don't want that."

"Gru, it'll be fine," said Mr. Perez.

"I'm not so sure…" said Gru. He had mixed feelings about Antonio seeing his daughter, mostly negative feelings.

On the other hand, he also knew that Juan had not chosen It's A Wonderful Life because it starred Lionel Barrymore, whose brother John Barrymore was in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and he didn't want to give Antonio bad vibes.

"I take that as a "yes."" said Mr. Perez. "I'm going to buy some fancy new invitations, holiday lights, some hot chocolate mix, and a CD of holiday hits. It takes a lot to organize a party! See you tomorrow!"

_I didn't even continue what I said!_ thought Gru. But it was too late, Mr. Perez had already took his stuff and left.

Everything's going to be fine...murmured Gru to himself as he left the school.

Who am I kidding? Everything is not fine! Not only is Antonio back, he has a new evil side! He might hurt Margo!

That evening, Margo was fixing a present for her friend Amelia. It was a book she made about all her favorite people from history.

"Hey Dad. How're you doing?" she asked her dad.

"I'm doing great," lied Gru, faking a positive attitude as best as he could.

He tried to sleep that night, but he was too scared.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Lucy. Gru was so scared he went to the bathroom and Lucy was waiting for the bathroom.

"I guess so…" said Gru.

"No, Gru sweetie, something's wrong. What is it?"

"Margo's class is holding a holiday party. Antonio will be there, and he'll hurt Margo!"

"Now, Gru sweetie, Margo will be fine."

"Lucy, Antonio was unfrozen and now he's like Jephyll and Snyde-"

"One, it's Jekyll and Hyde. Second, how did that happen?"

"Well, this scientist guy un-froze him, but didn't do it correctly...it's a long story, Lucy."

"Well, there's no way…"

"What do you mean, there's no way?"

"Antonio's not going to hurt Margo!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm going to be chaperoning and you don't mess with a mama bear, especially if she's a former spy?"

"You're going to get in trouble if you-"

"Oh, don't worry. I can protect Margo without laying a finger on anymore!"

"I don't think I want to know how."

"Well, let's worry about this later. Right now we'll get some sleep."

"Good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Gru."


	8. The Great Christmas Special

The Big Christmas Special

Along with holding a Christmas party, Mr. Perez was also preoccupied with holding a Christmas play. He was quite busy indeed!

Auditions were Wednesday.

"Okay, who would like to be Mary?"

"Oh me! Pick me! I'm a natural actress!" said Judy.

"Now, now Judy all the girls have to audition," said Mr. Perez. Antonio wasn't there because theboys were auditioning on a different day.

Judy scowled.

"Okay, girls, to get the part, you'll have to sing a song. The part you get will be based on how you sing your part."

Margo came up to sing a song.

"Hello, my name is Margo, and I'll be singing "Deck the Halls."

"Deck the halls with bells of holly,

Fa la la la la la la la la la,

'Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la la la la la,

Down we now our gay apparel

Fa la la la la la la la,

Troll the ancient Yuletide Carol

Fa la la la la la la la la!"

"Wow, Margo, that was good!" said Juan.

Margo smiled.

"Wait, wait, it's my turn!" said Judy.

Margo rolled her eyes.

Judy rushed to the stage to sing "Santa Baby."

"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me;

Been an awful good girl, Santa baby

and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue

I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby

and hurry down the chimney tonight."

She's singing that song? What a surprise. Thought Margo.

Miranda was out sick, so she didn't get to audition.

However, Amelia was still able to sing a song.

"Well, here's a song I'd like to sing…"

"Okay, then," said Mr. Perez.

Amelia sang "White Christmas."

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the tree tops glisten

And children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

The snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

"That's lovely!" said Mr. Perez.

"And your parts for the play…"

The girls got excited.

"...are undecided because I'm emailing your parents!"

The girls were disappointed.

Margo and Amelia sat on the bus ride home.

"And we have to worry all week, and we might not even be Mary!" said Amelia.

"As long as Judy isn't Mary, I don't care." said Margo. She was more concerned about the holiday party, as she knew Antonio might be there, and she was scared that he might become his evil self.

Margo went home to talk with her parents.

"Mom, I'm worried about the Christmas party," she told Lucy, her mom.

"Don't worry, Margo. Antonio won't turn into "Eduardo Hyde", whoever he is, especially not with your mom chaperoning." said Gru, who walked into the room. "I mean, how could anyone want to mess with a former spy."

"I'm not sure…." said Margo. She went to her room.

"Lucy, I-"

"Gru, we're not going through this again. Margo will be fine."

"I guess," said Gru. "What really makes me nervous is that the party is TOMORROW!"

He pointed to the calendar, with "Christmas Party!" circled in red on the next day.

"Good night, Gru," said Lucy, walking up to bed.

Gru slouched his way to bed. He tried to sleep, but was too nervous.

The next day was the party.

Margo had a fun time at the party. She ate holiday cookies and had hot chocolate while talking with Amelia's mom.

"So, we first found out Amelia had Asperger's when she was five. Before then, life was difficult for her," said Amelia's mom Mrs. Sherman.

"Oh wow," said Margo.

Out of nowhere, Antonio came into the party.

Margo gasped.

Amelia fainted.

"Amelia, can't you see that-"

Margo was about to speak, when Antonio started a friendly conversation with Amelia.

"Hello there, pretty senorita. What is your-"

"Amelia, you can't speak with Antonio!" Margo cut Antonio off.

"What do you mean?" said Amelia.

"Antonio may look like a handsome sweetie, but he's a monster on the inside!"

"Margo, come on! Monsters have big teeth and fur. Antonio's no monster."

While Margo was talking with Amelia, Antonio was in the bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom as Eduardo Hyde, and pounced on Margo.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Margo screamed.

"Now that I have you, I can-"

Suddenly, Lucy turned around and gave him a thousand-yard stare. She heard everything, as the adults' table was right behind the kids'! 

Antonio was scared back into his normal self.

Lucy called Gru on her cell phone to tell Gru about the noise. Gru was at home with the minions, who were holding a huge party in Gru's place.

"You'll never guess what happened at the party, Gru!"

"The minions tagged along?" said Gru.

"Better. I stood up for Margo!" said Lucy. "See, what did I tell you?"

"Wow, Lucy, that's amazing. But in the future-"

"Let's not worry about that now."

"Okay," said Gru. He rolled his eyes

After the party, the girls found out about the play.

"Turns out Judy's Mary and we're all Wise Men, er, women," said Margo to Miranda and Amelia.

Amelia started to cry.

"It's okay, Amelia," said Margo, comforting Amelia.

"No it's not. Judy's evil!"

"Well, I did some research on Judy and found out her dad works at the town theater. That explains a lot."

"Oh well. Why are we wise men? What about Antonio?"

"Well, the boys all got minor roles, and Antonio got Joseph," said Margo.

The play finally came that Saturday.

"Mary in the house!" said Judy, coming into the theater.

"Judy, you look wonderful, and you'll do great!" said Mr. Perez.

Margo smiled.

"Wait-we need another person for our play!" said Mr. Perez.

"And I know exactly who we could use!" said Margo.

Gru and Lucy showed up, with Edith and Agnes, Margo's little sisters.

Margo gave Agnes to Judy.

"Oh my goodness! She would be adorable for the play!" said Amelia.

The play was a success.

"What do you mean, the inn is booked?" said Antonio as Joseph.

"Sorry, Joseph,but we don't have room for you," said Margo as the wise man.

"But we have a space for you here!" said Amelia as the second wise man, bringing out the manger.

Agnes lied down in the manger.

"I could get used to this," she said.

At the end of the play, everyone bowed.

"It's so beautiful!" said Lucy.


	9. Margo's Issues At School

The first day after winter break seemed to start off well for Margo and her sisters. She, Edith and Agnes started out the day by eating eggs and bacon.

"Glad to see you girls so excited about school!" said Lucy.

Margo wanted to look pretty, so she tried out some makeup. She tried eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. The lipstick she used even happened to be Lucy's lipstick taser!

Unfortunately, it made her face look like a total mess.

"Margo, are you ok-Margo, what have you done?" asked Lucy when she saw what a mess Margo's face was.

"I wanted to look nice for school," said Margo.

"Oh sweetie…is there a boy you want to impress?" she asked.

"Well, um…" she thought of Antonio, her former boyfriend. She then realized she wasn't trying to impress him.

"Sweetie, you don't need all this makeup. You're already beautiful!" she told Margo.

Margo cracked a little smile, then pulled a bottle from under her seat.

"Can I at least wear perfume? I'm 14 years old, I'm old enough for makeup!"

"I guess…" said Lucy.

"Yayyy!" said Margo, excitedly dancing around her room.

"Remind me never to grow up," said Edith, who peeped into Margo's room and was disgusted by the whole thing with makeup.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day was very difficult for Margo. She had to put up with Judy and Amelia's attitudes.

"Hi, Judy," she told Judy.

"Back off, nerd!" said Judy. "Why would anyone bother talking to you?"

Margo was so upset by her comments, she went to sit with Amelia.

"Oh my gosh, Margo, do you know how hot Antonio is?"

Margo didn't want to tell Amelia the truth about Antonio. It was bad enough he cheated on her at his dad's party, but since he had a super-powered evil alter-ego as well, it was downright horrifying.

But she announced anyway.

"Antonio is a heartbreaker with an evil alter-ego!" she accidentally said, before covering her mouth with embarrassment.

Antonio heard what she said. He wasn't Eduardo Hyde, but he was still angry with Margo.

"What. Did. You. Say. About. Me," he said, angrily confronting her.

Margo was very embarrassed, and started sweating.

"You're…uh…"

"Say it…" he said.

"Um…."

"SAY IT!" he snapped. The teacher, Mrs. Burton, saw Antonio, and told him to go outside for a breath of fresh air. Everyone knew that Antonio had a stronger, evil side now.

"You haven't seen the last of Antonio Rico Mateo Perez!" he yelled at her while walking out of the room.

_Wow. That's a long name. _Thought Margo to herself.

Margo remembered that Antonio had already talked about his evil side during his "How I Spent My Summer Vacation" report.

"Didn't Antonio already talk about-?"

"Now, Margo, let's not talk about it when Antonio's upset."

The thing was, everyone had already forgotten about it when Margo mentioned Antonio's evil side, and Antonio didn't like having it brought up.

Margo and Amelia sat together during lunch, which was salad.

"Now, Amelia, Antonio sounds like a cute guy, but underneath that seemingly wonderful guy is a monster trying to get out. He's not boyfriend material, and he will never be," said Margo to Amelia, while they both munched on their salad.

"Hey! That's not fair! I can change him! You don't understand him like I do! He's a person too, you know! He's just a little messed up! I can change him!" she started yelling at her.

Margo rolled her eyes. There was no convincing Amelia with boys like Antonio.

"I just don't think he's right for you," she said.

"Does Amelia Mary Sherman ever give up?! No siree she doesn't! She can fix Antonio and he'll be perfect! He's already perfect on the outside!" said Amelia, while snapping her fingers.

"Well, but Antonio is a heart-breaking, smug, stuck-up…handsome guy with shiny hair-wait a minute!" she said, catching herself before falling too deeply in love.

"See, what did I say? He's too handsome to be evil. Even you realize that," said Amelia in a smug tone, almost like Judy's.

"Yeah, but he can be handsome and evil. I should know. I thought he was the perfect boyfriend until he broke my heart. Oh well. If he breaks your heart, it's your loss, babe," she said, throwing out her food.


	10. I Monster

I, Monster

Antonio told his uncle Juan and Michael Fox about his day.

"And when I transformed into Eduardo, he looked exactly the same as he did last time, except now, he has claws!"

"Oh my Antonio, your evil side really is taking over your life," said Juan.

"I know exactly what to do!" said Michael.

Juan shrugged. Despite being intelligent, Michael Fox was not the smartest man in the world.

"Antonio, I have an idea. Tonight, we tie you up, and even if your evil self wants to escape, he won't be able to."

Antonio smiled.

That night, Michael Fox tied up Antonio with rope, and taped up his mouth. And for extra measure, locked his door.

But he forgot that there was a faucet dripping.

Antonio's hair and skin turned pale white, his eyes turned yellow, his teeth and nails sharpened, and his whole body tore loose as he transformed.

Michael Fox unlocked the door to kiss him good night.

"Antonio, how are you….oh my gosh!" he said when he saw Eduardo Hyde grabbing the sheet with his hand-like feet, baring an evil grin, and breathing heavily.

"Wait a minute...I know exactly what to do! I saw it in a movie!"

He got a bucket of water, and poured it on Eduardo.

Unfortunately, it made Eduardo crawl up, growl and turn his head 360 degrees.

"Okay…that didn't work very well…" said Michael.

"How about we go to bed and work this out in the morning? Antonio can stay home," said Juan.

"Okay," said Antonio, who turned back into his normal self.

Michael smiled. Antonio was finally back to his normal self.

The next morning, Michael and Juan went to talk with Antonio.

"Hey, Antonio, can we talk?"

"Si?"

"Well, Antonio, you know how you have an evil side? Well, we have ways of taking care of that."

"What ways?"

"Well, would you like to have a diary?"

"You mean a journal. Girls have diaries, boys have journals."

"Journal, diary, whatever. Anyways, I got you a journal to write in."

"Okay then."

Antonio went to write in his journal.

Dear Diary:

I'm not a normal 15-year-old boy. Well, being El Macho's son would be enough, but now, this man named Gru froze me for cheating on his daughter. Now, my uncle and his friend Michael Fox decided to unfreeze me, but it fried my brain and brought my evil side out. I look normal most of the time, but it doesn't take much to bring my evil side, named Eduardo Hyde, out. I try to be normal, but he grows stronger and more bizarre-looking, and I'm not sure how long I can go on without him taking over.

He decided to put his diary in a safe space. He wanted to relax, as he was staying home.

But Juan found an old yoga video for Antonio.

"This might curb your evil side. While you obviously can't do it today because people will think you're playing hookey, this can be a warm-up for you."

Antonio was curious about the video.

He tried to do yoga, but twisted his body into a pretzel.

"Okay, that may be too difficult for you to do. How about meditation?" said Juan.

"Okay…" said Antonio.

Juan gave Antonio the meditation DVD, which he was much better at.

"You're actually pretty good, Antonio," said Juan, who was doing it with him.

"It certainly helps that I don't have to twist myself into a pretzel!" laughed Antonio.

Juan decided to sign Antonio up for meditation lessons at the mall with Floyd Eagle-San, via a pamphlet he found, and his belief that Antonio would be interested.

"Soar the world of meditation with Floyd Eagle-San. This looks very interesting!" he said, looking at the pamphlet.

Thing was, Floyd Eagle-San escaped from prison to create a meditation class for his own personal gain….


	11. The Ups and Downs of Roosevelt High Kids

The Ups and Downs of Being at Roosevelt High

Margo came home that day, very stressed and tired.

Steve, one of Gru's minions, tried to cheer her up by making fun of her little incident with the makeup that happened that morning. He put on lipstick and freaked out, pretending to be zapped.

"Not now, Steve," said Margo.

"Mom, I had a bad day at school," she told Lucy.

"What happened?" said Lucy.

"Well, at school Judy made fun of me and Amelia. Amelia was talking about how cute Antonio was, and he got mad. I'm already pretty mad at Antonio, so this shouldn't be happening."

"Now, who is this Antonio you speak of?" said Lucy.

"Oh, Antonio is El Macho's son," said Gru. "Margo went to one of his big Cinco De Mayo parties and I froze him for breaking Margo's heart."

"Wow," said Lucy.

"And now, he has an evil alter-ego," said Margo. "Don't you remember, from that party?"

"Vaguely," said Lucy.

Now, several days later, Antonio was finally able to start his meditation lessons.

"Welcome to meditation class," said Floyd Eagle-San. "Your name is, uh…"

He looked at his list. Antonio was the only person on it. "Antonio?"

"Yes, that would be me," he said.

"Wonderful! Let's start," he said.

Antonio took a seat on the rug that Floyd spilled out. Floyd sat on the rug with a gong, and a small stick, so whenever he told Antonio what to do, he would bang the gong.

"Now, as we begin, breathe out all that negative energy that you are having," he began.

Antonio took a long, deep breath, but was still holding it in.

"I said breathe it out!" he shrieked.

Antonio huffed out a huge breath.

"Now, Antonio, it's time to forget what happened at your father's party. Forget what Dr. Michael J Fox did to you. Forget that you transform into Eduardo Hyde, whomever he may be, spontaneously and uncontrollably. Forgot…oh forget it," he said.

Now, Floyd knew very well who Eduardo was. He wanted to use Eduardo Hyde to turn Antonio into a mindless beast. That's why he had the PX-41 mutagen sample in his shop- he knew Antonio was El Macho's son, and wanted to use him as a "minion" of sorts. But Antonio didn't know that, and neither did Michael J Fox.

But Antonio still continued the lesson as normal.

"Wonderful job, Antonio!" said Floyd Eagle-San. "Next time, we'll try to push it a bit more, okay?"

"Sure!" said Antonio.

After meditation lessons, Antonio talked to Juan and Michael in the car.

"How was meditation lessons, Antonio?" asked Michael.

"Fantastico!" said Antonio.

"Wonderful!" said Michael.

Juan wasn't so sure. He could sense something very wrong with Floyd, especially in the strange way he said good-bye to Antonio, not to mention the PX-41 mutagen sample in his shop.

"Isn't this Floyd Eagle-guy a little…odd?" he asked Michael.

"Not to worry! He's a nice guy!" said Michael.

Juan was still concerned.

He decided to go investigate the shop, but waited until Saturday, when he wasn't so busy with schoolwork.

Meanwhile, Antonio was trying to live as normal a life as he could. Meditating really helped him stay under control, though, as it was easier for him to concentrate on schoolwork and not turn into Eduardo Hyde.

Michael was happy that Antonio was doing better, but Juan wasn't sure this period would last that long.


	12. The Wizard of Gru

The Wizard of Gru

The next evening, Margo got a really nice pair of red ruby boots from Amelia as a birthday present.

Unfortunately for her, Lucy wouldn't let her have them.

"Oh, come on, Mom!" said Margo as she tried to put on the boots.

"Margo, you need to understand that you're too young for these."

"No, I'm not!" screamed Margo.

She went to the garage to put them on. Unfortunately for her, Gru saw the whole thing.

"Now, Margo, what are you wearing?"

"Nothing!"

He found the boots she was wearing.

"Okay, so I'm wearing a pair of boots. So what?"

"Margo, I don't care what your mother says, you should listen to her."

"But Dad, I-"

"Margo!"

"Yes, Dad," said Margo.

To cheer herself up, Margo decided to read a book. The book was "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

She fell asleep while reading it, and dreamed that her house was hit by a tornado.

"Margo! Margo!" screamed Lucy throughout the house.

"Mom!" screamed Margo.

She tried to reach her Mom, but before she could reach her, her house fell, all the way to Moz. Of course, Dave the Minion stayed with her.

"Dave, I have a feeling we're not in Venice anymore." said Margo. "In fact, we're in somewhere over the rainbow!"

A little minion came up to thank her.

"Tank you!" said the minion.

"Umm…why are you doing this?" said Margo.

Suddenly, a pink bubble flew down. A beautiful, sweet blonde girl with a tiara came out of the bubble.

"And who are you?"

"OMGYou'rethegirlwhosavedtheminionsfromtheevilwitch!" said the girl. "That's why the minions love you!"

"You mean Lisa, right?" (Lisa was one of Judy's friends at school, and was even worse than she was.)

The girl waved her magic wand and gave Margo the boots.

"Wow, thanks," said Margo.

"OMG witchwitch!" said the girl, pointing to the sky.

All the minions freaked out.

"AAAHHHHH!" they screamed.

Suddenly, a witch in black came flying down.

"Lisa, I can't believe you stole those boots from me!" said the witch.

"Look, Margo. Here's the plan. Judy is angry at Lisa for wearing the same boots as she did, so she had you drop a house on her. Of course, now Judy wants to take over Moz. It's up to you to stop her!"

"What the-?" said Margo.

"Yes, really. Oh, and I'm Miranda."

"Yeah, I know you."

"I'll get you my pretty! And your little minion, too!" screamed Judy.

Dave hid behind Margo.

"Seriously, though, I just want to get home. I'm not interested in saving anyone."

"Okay, okay, okay. Margo, all you need to do is follow the Golden Brick Road."

"You mean the-"

"Can'ttalknowgottago-" said Miranda as she disappeared into a puff of pink smoke.

Margo walked down the path, and found a girl in overalls and a T-shirt.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a scarecrow. The only thing in my head is stuffing, so all I know is history! I want to learn more." said the girl.

"Okay then." Said Margo. "Would you like to come with me."

"Don't see why not!" said the girl.

"By the way, aren't you-"

"Yes, Margo, I'm Mia," said the girl.

Meanwhile, Miranda had already been kidnapped by Judy.

"Well, if I can't have Margo, I'll have you instead!" said Judy.

"Help me!" screamed Miranda.

"Oh, no one's here to help you, Miranda. I sent out my flying kittens to attack everyone!"

_On second thought, this seemed like a stupid idea. _she thought.

As Margo and Mia were walked, Margo found a boy who looked like Antonio, but with bionic implants.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am a cyborg. I cannot feel much of anything, except coldness and anger," said the boy.

"Okay…maybe the wizard can help us with that?" said Mia.

"Okay…" said the boy.

"Yayy!" screamed Mia.

"Oh brother," said Margo.

The three of them were walking down a scary-looking path.

"You know, if my mom was here, she would bring us home. I kinda regret being mad at her!" said Margo.

Suddenly, a bush started moving.

The three of them screamed.

"What? I'm just a lion," said the girl. It was obviously Edith as a cross between a girl with lion face-paint and a lion-girl hybrid. "I'm a nice girl, but I have difficulties with my temper."

"Well, maybe the wizard can help us with that!" said Margo.

Unfortunately for them, Judy's flying kittens started attacking everyone.

"Oh my gosh!" said Mia.

While the kittens were small together they were able to kidnap Margo, and brought her to Judy's lair.

"Well Margo, if you won't get those boots for me, I'll have to get them myself!"

"Not so fast!" said Miranda.

Judy was about to cast a dark spell on Margo, but Miranda saved her.

But at that moment, Mia, Antonio, and Edith snuck in as castle guards.

"Oh, come on! We snuck in here for nothing!" said Edith.

"Shh!" said Mia.

"You guys aren't-" said Judy.

Suddenly, Margo poured a bucket of water on her.

"AAHHHH! My dress is ruined for life!" screamed Judy. She ran off and never returned to Moz again.

After that, the four of them went to see the wizard.

"Umm….Hi, I'm Margo, and I'd like to see the wizard, please."

"Hello there!" said a man up on the screen.

"Dad?" said Margo.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But techinically, Dr. Nefario will take care of your gifts."

Dr. Nefario came out of a small room in the back.

"Now, what would you younguns' want?"

"I want to know more!" said Mia.

He took out a big book on Turkish baths.

"No, no, Dr. Nefario! She wants to learn more, not be bored!" said Gru.

"Oh, my bad!" said Dr. Nefario.

He gave her a huge encyclopedia.

"Here you go, so you no longer have to worry about knowing too little!" he told Mia.

"Thank you so much!" said Mia.

"And as for you?" he asked Antonio.

"I want to feel!" said Antonio.

He then swung a golf club to his knee.

"OWWWW!" said Antonio.

"Well, I never thought very much of that boy anyway," said Gru.

"And as for you?" he asked Edith.

"I want to control my temper!" said Edith.

"I'll take care of that, Dr. Nefario," said Gru. "Edith, calm down or go to your room!"

"Yes, Dad," said Edith.

"And as for you, Margo," said Miranda, who came out of nowhere.

"Because you were able to stop Judy, you are now crown princess of Moz!"

Margo got a tiara and her pretty boots. She smiled, but then realized something.

"Wait a minute! I want to go home!" she told Miranda.

"Now, repeat after me, Margo. There's no place like home."

"There's no place like home," said Margo.

She awoke in her room.

"So, how are you?" asked Lucy.

"I'm fine. Those boots were no big deal."

"Oh Margo, you've been so mature, you can have those boots," said Lucy.

Margo just smiled.


	13. The Real Girlfriends of Antonio Perez

The Real Girlfriends of Antonio Perez

As excited as Margo was for Valentine's Day, she was also very nervous. Valentine's Day reminded Margo too much of Antonio, who had broken her heart.

So Margo was happy to celebrate Valentine's Day and deliver her valentines to her friends, even though at 14, she had already outgrown that tradition. She had cut up red construction paper into hearts and wrote "Happy Valentine's Day!" for valentines for Amelia, Edith, and Miranda. She even wore a red outfit and painted her nails red, just like her mom.

Juan was having a big Valentine's party, with chocolates, cupcakes, and even a love song playlist.

After giving out her valentines, she noticed that there was a girl sitting next to Antonio- the same girl Antonio had danced with after he ditched Margo. She also noticed the big stack of Valentines on Antonio's desk.

_Wow_, she thought._ Antonio's cheated on a lot of girls!_

"You have no idea what a heartbreaker Antonio is!" she told the girl.

"What the-" she said as Antonio walked into the room.

"Happy Valentine's- Zita, what's going on?"

"Who's Zita?" asked Amelia.

"Zita is my cousin. You probably haven't met- Zita, Amelia, Amelia, Zita."

Aside from being Antonio's cousin, Zita was also Juan's daughter.

"What?" said Margo. She couldn't believe what she saw. Antonio had been dancing with his _cousin_!

Antonio was counting the valentines on his desk.

"Wow, 15 valentines from 15 girls. One for every girl, and every year, in my life!" he said with a smile.

"Well, at least I was half-right about Antonio," said Margo.

Antonio planted his hands on his face in shame.

When he got home, Juan asked how his day was.

"Oh, it was fine," said Antonio.

_Who am I kidding?_ He thought.

"Uncle Juan, I have been hiding a big secret. I have been dating multiple girls at once," he told his uncle Juan.

"How long has this been going for?"

"Several years."

"Well, thank you for telling me, Antonio."

"Wait-Telling you? I'm telling EVERYONE!" he said excitedly. He was suddenly feeling better, until he walked into his living room.

All 15 of his girlfriends were there, and they were pretty angry at him. His girlfriends included Margo's friend Avery, Amelia, Amelia's sister Robin, Margo, Kim, Meghan, April, Ariana, Nikki, Olivia, Ella, Kelly, Elizabeth, Maria, Annie, and Miranda. Zita was there as well.

"Ohhh dear," said Antonio.

"That's right, Antonio. I invited all of your girlfriends that you dated over the past two years. Now girls, you have all had the pleasure of dating Antonio Perez, have you not?" said Zita.

"However, it eventually backfired, as you found out-" said Margo.

"He was dating another girl!" said every girl in the room except Amelia and Margo.

"Wait a second- Robin, you dated Antonio?"

"He has a thing for older girls," said Robin.

"Wow."

"I can't believe you kept this from me, Cousin Antonio!" said Zita.

"Okay, girls, so I get around. But I can change, right?" said Antonio.

All the girls shot daggers at him.

"I take that as a no, then."

All the girls chased Antonio around the block.

"AAHHH!" he screamed.

"Wait, wait, I know how to solve this!" he said out loud.

All the girls stopped.

"Okay…I didn't mean to say this out loud. However, I just realized something. You see, ladies, I didn't date you all at once. It was just one girl at a time, 15 girls over 2 years."

All the girls stopped.

"You know, Antonio's right. We should….," said Margo.

All the girls looked at her.

"TOTALLY GET HIM!"

The girls continued chasing him, when Juan stopped them.

"Wait, wait, girls. I have a solution."

They all stopped.

"Now, while I'm about as angry at Antonio as the rest of you are-"

Antonio looked concerned.

"-he never meant to break your hearts. How about you all be friends?"

All the girls agreed, except Amelia.

"Can I be his girlfriend?" she asked Juan.

"I'll think about it," said Antonio.

She just smiled.

Antonio invited all the girls to his house to hang out, and they all enjoyed themselves there.

"Well, that's a Valentine's Day with a happily ever after," said Juan happily.


	14. Antonio's Nightmares

Antonio's Nightmares

Things went back to normal for Antonio after that. Well, as normal as they can be for a boy with a super powered evil side. He was still having nightmares about Eduardo Hyde.

One nightmare was very vivid for him. It started out like his first one, what with Eduardo taking off his shoes to reveal his hand-like feet. But then, he cornered Antonio to the wall with his feet, and told him...

"Now, Antonio, for as long as you can remember, you've kept me trapped inside the prison that is you. Now I can be free to get my revenge on you!"

Antonio found the idea of a hand-like foot cornering him to the wall very creepy, and looked very uncomfortable while Eduardo cornered him.

"Help me!" he screamed.

Juan came into Antonio's room to give him a comforting hug.

"Are you alright, Antonio? It was just a dream, just a dream. But it's over now, and now you're awake. It's okay, Antonio, oh poor baby."

And the night after that, he had an even worse nightmare. He was caught in a humongous maze, with a big screen of Eduardo talking to him.

"You can run, but you'll never, ever be able to hide from me, Eduardo Hyde!"

_Maybe that's why they call you Eduardo Hyde, then._ Thought Antonio to himself.

As it turns out, he was actually murmuring it to himself, and it lead to him morphing into Eduardo as his hair and skin turned white, teeth and nails sharpened, eyes turned yellow, and whole body tore loose.

"Antonio, good morning…OH MY GOSH!" said Michael Fox when he found Eduardo in his bed.

"There's something wrong with Antonio. He turns into this strange creature out of the blue from time to time, and he gets much more bizarre-looking. He's also very strong and fast," he told Juan, as Eduardo was outside lifting their car.

"That's not part of his condition. That's called taking after his dad," said Juan.

"Well, the more he uses Eduardo, the stronger he gets."

Thing was, one of the main reasons Antonio was having more and more nightmares was because his meditation lessons with Floyd Eagle-San was making him much more in touch with his fears.

For example, at his meeting before his nightmare, Floyd was basically telling him "Don't think about your fears. Feel them. Face them head-on," as he and Antonio were sitting cross-legged on a big mat.

_This will make Antonio an unstoppable monster_, he thought with an evil grin, shortly before Juan and Michael went to pick him up.

"There's just one more thing, Antonio," he said evilly, showing him a vial of purple liquid, which was obviously PX-41.

"Are you really going to make me drink that?" he asked.

"Of course. This is, umm….calming liquid." He lied.

Antonio took a whiff, then noticed that it smelled terrible.

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh, go on…"

Meanwhile, Michael and Juan were arguing in the car.

"So you know that they have reality TV but no reality movies?"

"Mike, reality movies are called documentaries."

"Yes, but aren't there docu-series?"

"Maybe so, Mike, and WILL YOU PLEASE LOOK AT THE ROAD for goodness sake!"

The two of them very narrowly avoided a fender bender on the road.

"Well, look at what you made me do, Mike!"

"That's Dr. Fox to you!"

"Mike, Dr. Fox, what difference does it make?"

"We could've been late picking up Antonio! Or worse, we could get stuck in a fender bender!"

"What difference does it make if we're a little late picking up Antonio?"

"Nothing really. Except that the mall closes in five minutes…WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Juan, we're right here," said Mike.

"Oh, sorry, I was so stressed I forgot. Now, let's make a run for it!"

The two men rushed into the mall.

Before they could catch, though, Floyd was trying to make Antonio drink the potion in various ways, but then settled on merely forcing it to him.

However, Mike and Juan made it right on time.

"We're here to pick Antonio up."

"He's ready to be picked up," said Floyd.

Antonio ran to give his uncle a hug, then he noticed the vial on his desk.

"Hmmm….this must be PX-41. The same connection that turned my brother into a monster."

"Uhh…no, this is just, uh, grape juice," lied Floyd.

"Very funny, Floyd. I'm El Macho's brother, and that means I know EXACTLY what happened, even if no one else did. This also means you don't mess with someone like me. EVER."

"Yeah. And if it's really grape juice, drink it," said Michael Fox.

Floyd was so scared of the two of them, he ran away.

"Well, that does it for any more meditation lessons for Antonio," said Juan on the car ride home.

And so, the two of them finally cancelled the meditation lessons that Antonio had with Floyd Eagle-San.


	15. Take Your Parent to School Day

Take Your Parent To School Day

"Okay class, listen up!" said Mrs. Burton the next day.

Everyone turned to listen.

"Around this time, plenty of people celebrate "Take Your Kid to Work Day." That's boring. So, instead, you're all bringing your parents to school!"

Pretty much everyone was excited about the idea, except Margo. After all, her mom was nice, but a bit kooky thanks to her spy job. After all, how many mothers in Venice, California owned a taser, let alone a lipstick taser?

Antonio wasn't too happy about the idea either. After all, even though he could pass his uncle off as his father, he was angry at himself for lying so much.

"I bet Margo's mom a total wacko!" said Judy.

Margo shot her a dirty look.

Later that day, Margo brought home her permission slip.

"I hereby grant my daughter, Margo, the permission to bring her mother to school. Well, they don't call them permission slips for nothing!" said Gru.

And, of course, Dad can't come to school. It would be too awkward having a former bad guy there, thought Margo.

"Well, if Mom's a spy, she can't come to school. They're called secret agents for a reason, you know," said Margo, trying to persuade her Dad.

Unfortunately for her, Gru had read the fine print, which said "It's okay if your parent happens to be a spy. This will be our little secret, okay?"

"Come on, Margo. It's not like anyone in your class thinks that girls can't be spies, right?" said Lucy.

"It's not that, Mom, it's that, um…."

Margo couldn't tell her that some of the kids might think that she was weird. Of course, that would be the least of her problems, considering that, despite what the slip said, her mom was still a _secret_ agent!"

Meanwhile, Antonio was at home, talking with his uncle and Michael.

_Well, it could be worse. _Thought Antonio to himself. _I could be bringing Dr. Fox along as my dad, and he's really loco. _

"Hey Dad, I heard at school that we're having Take Your Parents to School day. Can I bring you?" said Zita out of the blue.

And of course, the fine print of Antonio's permission slip said "One parent per kid, please."

Since Antonio looked nothing like Dr. Fox, he obviously couldn't bring him as his faux-dad.

And his mom suddenly disappeared when he was 10. She went on a mission and never came back. Antonio didn't even know what kind of mission she went on.

Suddenly, a small piece of paper slipped through the door.

"Dear Antonio, my dear son, I am sending you this letter to tell you I am alive and well. I hope you are doing well! It's been a while, hasn't it? You must be about 15, am I right? The reason I couldn't tell you about my mission was because I'm a secret agent. However, I'll be coming home for the week!"

Antonio looked up in the corner. The letter was dated from 3 days ago!

"Well, that solved that problem…sort of…" said Antonio.

He was torn. He was he going to tell his friends about his mother's job?

The next day at school, Margo, Antonio, and Zita decided to sit together.

"I'm kind of upset about Take Your Parents to Work Day," said Margo. "How can I keep what my mom's job a secret?"

"Well, Margo, what is it?" asked Zita.

"I can't tell you!" said Margo.

"That's exactly how we feel about our mother and aunt," said Antonio.

"Oh wow," said Margo.

"Yeah," said Zita. "Anyways, if there's anything good about us sharing a problem, it's that we share a problem. So, we can all solve our problem in the same ways."

"That's good," said Margo.

"And get this, Margo," said Antonio. "She left five years ago, and we thought she disappeared. But turns out, she's still alive! She just had to keep her job a secret."

Margo thought for a little, then came up with a solution.

"Well, if I can't let Mom talk about her job without keeping it a secret, she'll just have to lie about it! Of course, she won't really be lying, she just doesn't have to say the name of her job!"

_This idea of mine is brilliant. Mom could show off her stuff, but not exactly say she's a spy. Of course, what would her fake job be? _Margo thought to herself that evening.

Margo pondered to herself for a little while, then thought of the most brilliant faux-job description for her mom.

"It's simple- I call her a detective! So she's not like James Bond, but Sherlock Holmes! Only with more gadgets and stuff!"

Margo came to school the next day to tell her friends her solution.

"So my mom and Antonio's mom share a job. I have the perfect solution to covering up their jobs- calling them detectives!"

"Margo-you're brilliant!" exclaimed Zita.

She gave Margo a big hug. Margo never even realized that Antonio's mom, her aunt, was also a spy.

The next day was Take Your Parents to School Day.

"And so, despite owning this lipstick taser, I'm not a spy!" said Lucy to the class.

Margo was happy. It was a lie, but a good lie- a white lie. The best part was, her mother didn't accidentally zap anybody with her lipstick!

Antonio's mother came up after Lucy. She was a lot like Lucy, but much more focused on her job, a little more feminine, and Hispanic.

Juan Perez came up after them. He talked about his job as a salaryman. Antonio wasn't that embarrassed, considering he was pretty unique and still a cool guy.

Judy went up to speak with Margo.

"Your mom…is actually a pretty cool lady!" said Judy.

Margo just couldn't wipe the smile off her face.


	16. Margo's Playdate

Margo's Playdate

Margo decided to settle a "playdate" with Amelia. After all, neither of them had many friends, and she wanted something fun to do over the weekend.

Amelia called her up to settle a date.

"Hi, Margo."

"Hey, Amelia!"

"So, Margo, are you up for a playdate?"

"You know, at our age, it's called "hanging out," right?"

"Okay, hanging out. Are you up for that this weekend?"

"Sure thing!" said Margo. She then hung up.

"So what date would work for a hang-out with Amelia?" Margo asked Lucy.

"Well, I'm kind of busy Saturday…would Sunday work?" she asked Margo.

"Sure!" said Margo.

Sunday came just around the corner.

"So…I'm kind of nervous. Amelia is kind of withdrawn, likes to look at the floor, and talks about the same things over and over. What should I do?"

"Well, treat Amelia as you would any other girl," said Lucy in the car.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Margo?"

"Why was I put in the special needs school?"

"Well….uh….because…you're…uh…" Lucy felt too uncomfortable telling Margo about the meeting she had earlier that year.

"Different?"

"Yes. But in a good way! We wouldn't want you any other way."

"Aww….thanks, Mom!" She smiled, then hugged her mom as she went to meet Amelia at her house.

She rang the doorbell, then waited for Amelia.

"Hey, Margo, come in!" said a young blond woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Amelia's mom, Tracy!" said the woman.

"Okay..."

"What, do I look like her older sister?"

"I'm her older sister!" said a hippie-ish-looking girl at the door.

"What's your name?"

"I'm her older sister Robin."

"Hi, Mrs…."

"Sherman!" said Amelia's mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Sherman. Hi, Robin."

Amelia came to the door, but was kind of staring at the ground.

"Amelia, say hi to Margo," said Mrs. Sherman.

"Hey, Margo," said Amelia.

"Hey, Amelia," said Margo.

Margo was happy that Amelia was not that interested in watching the documentary on US Presidents that was on TV.

Instead, the two of them decided to watch _Tracy March_, about a British girl with superpowers.

"Basically, this show is about a girl who moves to America from England, but she's different from other kids. Whenever she gets angry, she gets super strong, and basically goes berserk towards everyone in the room. Also, she's good at sports, and the actress who plays her is not British."

"What if she's outside and gets really angry?"

"Huh, the show never really answered that question."

"Wow," said Margo. "The plot of that show does sound awfully familiar."

"Sometimes I feel like that. That's why I'm so fascinated by Antonio. I even wrote a story about Antonio, and I'm in it as his maid."

"That explains a lot," said Margo. Of course, Amelia's issues were nowhere near as bad as Antonio's.

During a commercial break, Margo and Amelia went to go get some snacks from the kitchen cabinet.

"Just so you know, Margo, Mom put me on a special diet…" said Amelia as the two went into the kitchen.

"Wow…uh, there aren't a lot of junk snacks here," said Margo.

"Yeah, Mom said junk snacks are off-limits because of my diet."

"Gotcha," said Margo.

After the show was over, the girls went to talk.

"You know, Amelia, I definitely know what it's like to be different. I was in an orphanage for a long time before I…well…let's just say there's a really interesting story behind me getting adopted."

"Cool," said Amelia.

"Yeah," said Margo. "Never in my life did I think I was going to get adopted, let alone by a supervillain guy who wanted to steal the moon!"

Amelia smiled, interested.

After a while, Margo called her mom and asked to be picked up.

"Hey Mom, I'm getting kind of bored. Can I go home now?"

"Yes, honey," said Lucy.

Margo got into the car.

"So, how was your playdate?"

"It went really well?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Turns out there's a lot to Amelia then she lets on. She's on a special diet, and the reason she likes Antonio so much is because she can relate to him."

"That's wonderful, Margo!"

Margo just smiled.


	17. The Big Fashion Show

The Big Fashion Show

It was the middle of April, and everyone was bored, especially Margo. Unfortunately for them, spring break wouldn't be for another two weeks.

"How about we have a fashion show?" Mrs. Horton asked the girls.

"But I'm…" said Antonio, before he was cut off.

"Yes, Antonio, you're a boy. But you can design the clothes the girls wear! By what you're wearing, you must know something about fashion!"

Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm another boy from this class!" said a short, nerdy, redheaded boy in the back.

"Who said that?" said Margo.

"I did!" said the boy.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Andrew. I sit in the back, so not a lot of people notice me."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Andrew!" said Margo, shaking his head.

"Isn't your dad the man who captured the moon?" he asked Margo. "And Antonio's dad-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," said Margo.

_Andrew certainly sounds quite a lot like Mia!_ Thought Margo to herself.

"So, as I was saying, we'll be having a fashion show next week. We'll need different people to work on makeup, jewelry, and fashion."

"Can I model?" asked Judy.

Margo rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Judy!" said Mrs. Burton.

"My mom's a fashion designer, so she could help out," she told everyone in the class.

"That's wonderful!"

"This fashion show certainly sounds like a great idea, but how will we plan it in one week?" said Margo.

"Well, Margo, if everyone helps out, we could make it a great fashion show!" said Mrs. Burton.

As the kids were walking home from school to the bus stop, some tough-looking bullies stopped Antonio in his tracks.

"Hey, prissy boy, I found out you like fashion design. Is that true?" the first one asked.

"Well, then, I'm not interested in fashion design. I'm just going along for the fashion show in class," said Antonio.

Suddenly, his notebook fell out of his backpack.

"Oh, really?" said the second bully.

"Okay, pointdexter. If you're out at the fashion show, and if you enjoy it, you're dead meat," said the third bully.

Meanwhile, Margo decided to tell her parents about the fashion show when she came home.

"Well, that fashion show idea sounds wonderful!" said Lucy.

"Hey, Margo, if you're having a fashion show, can I join? I'd make a great model!" said Gru.

"Dad!" shrieked Margo.

Planning out for the fashion show was pretty difficult for Margo. She was in a group with her sisters, who both decided to help out.

"We could put a teddy bear on her head!" said Agnes.

"Really?" said Edith.

"Just giving an idea."

"But seriously, we have to make something nice. And if we work really well on this project, Margo will reward us by letting us watch any movie we want on Saturday."

Edith drew out some outfits in a small notebook she had.

"This is the cookie dress," she said, showing the first dress she drew to Margo.

"Wow," said Margo.

"Yeah," said Agnes. "It's made of actual cookies!"

"Let's go to plan B." said Margo.

"This is the tire dress. It's made from actual tires."

"What the-" Said Margo. "Let's go a more…normal route with this dress. It's a fashion show, not a crazy party."

Both girls looked disappointed.

"However, you can still have fun with it. Just…nothing too crazy, okay?"

"Deal," said Edith.

She finally got them to compromise on a "funnel dress." It looked like a normal dress, but the sleeves and skirt looked like funnels.

"Wow," said Margo. "Thanks so much, guys!" She gave Agnes and Edith a big hug. "I totally forgot that fashion shows were supposed to be at least somewhat crazy. You guys are so creative!"

"And as for makeup…." Said Margo.

"Well, Margo, I know I said earlier you're too young for makeup, but I'll make an exception," said Lucy.

"Thanks, Mom," said Margo. "Can I use your lipstick taser?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," said Lucy. "But I do have a coupon at the mall. Maybe we could get some makeup together?" She flipped out the coupon for Margo to see.

"Sure!" said Margo.

The two went to the mall the next day.

Margo went through a bunch of crazy looks, before finding out that she was too young for them, and eventually decided on some mascara and lipstick. And as for jewelry, Lucy found some gold bangles for Margo.

"These'll look great with your outfit, gold goes with everything!" she said.

Of course, Mia was helping Judy with her looks.

"Now, Mia, you're going to design my look, so you better do it good or else!" said Judy.

"Be nice, Judy," said her mom.

"Mom, please!" she said.

Mia started to cry, but held back.

"Don't cry, just work on my look!" said Judy.

"Yes," said Mia.

Mia drew an elegant purple dress.

"Wow, Mia, that's really good! Maybe we can make it as her outfit!" said Judy's mom.

"It can't be…Hey, this is actually pretty good. You're off the hook this time, Mia," said Judy.

"Thanks," said Mia, smiling.

Judy's mom worked on the dress, and it was downright gorgeous.

As she was working on the dress, Margo came to the door.

"Hello, is anyone home? I have my dress idea," she said.

She gave the dress idea to Judy's mom.

"Hey, this is actually pretty creative!"

"Ughh…it's probably a really geeky looking dress." Said Judy.

"Now, Judy. If I only had some funnel paper..."

Margo was followed by a group of minions, carrying just the sky blue funnel paper that she needed for the dress.

"Thanks so much!" she said.

"Yeah, it's not like my dad's friend is offering this. He's…crazy," said Margo.

Margo's dress was finally finished, and it looked…interesting.

"Well, fashion is supposed to be creative!" said Judy's mom.

"Plus, I won't have very much competition!" said Judy, smirking. "Anyways, Mom is letting me wear my own makeup. _She_ says I'm mature enough."

Margo sighed. At least she'd be wearing makeup, even if it wouldn't be like Judy's. Of course, Judy looked pretty silly in makeup, but she thought she was gorgeous.

Then came the day of the fashion show.

Mrs. Burton laid out a huge runaway for all the girls to model, and all their families were there.

"Welcome to the first Franklin Roosevelt High School Fashion Show. First off, we have Margo Gru, in this lovely funnel dress. Margo likes reading, texting, and playing with her sisters. Now Margo, what was your inspiration?" said Andrew, who was hosting the fashion show.

"Well, when your little sisters want to do everything you do, it can get…interesting." She said.

"Wow! And second off, we have Judy Dent in this lovely purple dress. Judy likes texting, shopping and reading magazines. What was your inspiration, Judy?"

"Well, let me tell you, I was not inspired by anyone's designs, especially not Mia's!"

Mia burst into tears.

"Don't listen to her, Mia. She's just a bully!" Margo told Mia as she ran off the stage to give her a huge hug.

"And last, but not least, we have Miranda Smith in a cookie dress. Miranda enjoys eating and running around the block. Miranda, what was your inspiration?"

"My inspiration was….COOKIES!" said Miranda, very excitedly and jumping up and down.

"Maybe our idea wasn't so crazy after all," said Edith.

Suddenly, some bullies approached Antonio. They were the same bullies which attacked him for liking fashion.

"So, pretty boy, you like fashion?" said the first bully.

"Well, those young senoritas did have some lovely outfits-""

"He's a sissy! Get him!" said the second bully.

All three of the bullies locked him inside the port-o-potty that was outside. The third bully had the key, so Antonio couldn't get out.

He was trapped and didn't know what to do. So he sat on the toilet and transformed into Eduardo Hyde while the port-o-potty shook.

He destroyed the port-o-potty and scared off all the bullies.

Afterwards, he went to talk with his cousin Zita, who was at the fashion show.

"You know, having an evil alter-ego could come in handy," he told her.

"Wow," said Zita.


	18. Another Day At School

preAnother Day at School

Margo and Mia had a fun spring break, but they were still happy to come back to school. They were pretty bored doing the same stuff over and over again!

Because Mrs. Burton gave the class a test on outer space the Thursday before Spring Break, the class got their tests back. Margo did pretty well, getting an A- but Mia got only a B+.

"A B+! I hate my life!" cried Mia.

"Mia, it's just a B+. It's not the end of the world," said Amelia.

"It's not as easy as you think. When you don't have a lot of friends like me, you believe that your smarts are all you've got."

"Your mom doesn't get too upset about this, does she?"

"Not really. At least, as long as I don't get lower than a B-."

"See? No big deal!"

"It's not like you have to deal with a monstrous alter-ego, anyway," snapped Antonio.

"Antonio, give Mia a break. She's disappointed about her grade," said Margo.

"Plus, in some ways, I do have to deal with a having an evil alter-ego!" snapped Mia back.

"Mia, please," said Margo.

"But I still you like you, Andy," said Mia in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, yeah, Valentine's Day was two months ago," said Margo. "Anyways, what's that emreal/em reason you're upset, Mia?"

"I honestly don't know. You see, the reason it's so difficult for me to do well on some subjects is because I have a learning disability. Of course, it doesn't keep me from being smart in other areas!"

"Yeah, it's not like I care about my own grade. And I got an F minus minus!" said Judy.

"Really, Judy?" asked Margo.

"Well, because I'm busy with parties and stuff, I don't have very much time to study!" she said.

"Now, Judy, you're going to have to work harder to pull up your grade," said Mrs. Burton, who heard everything she said.

"But anyways, I may be a mean girl but I won't pick on Mia. I mean, who cares about grades? Once school is over, I'll be an actress or model. You don't need to know about useless facts to be in a movie. You know, I shouldn't have to wait so long. Bella Thorne didn't have to!"

"Whatever," said Margo. She didn't care for the glamour stuff. Her life was exciting as it was!

"Judy, can I see you after class?" said Mrs. Burton.

"I guess," said Judy, reluctantly.

After class, Judy spoke with Mrs. Burton.

"Judy, you seem to be failing class. Why is that?"br /  
"Well, since I'm so busy, I tend to put off things to the last minute," said Judy.  
"Ah-ha! You're a procrastinator!" said Mrs. Burton.

"Whatever," said Judy.

"Judy, with an attitude like that, you'll never get ahead!" said Mrs. Burton. "Now, how does being popular affect your studying?"

"Well, my parents are rich, and they usually have these really big glamorous parties at my house, so even if I'm not interested in being part of one of the parties, I still have to join. They don't want me to feel left out of parties at my own house! And afterwards, I study as hard as I can, even if it's, like, 9:00 at night. That's how I manage as well as I do. At least, I used to."

"Oh. It's very noble of your parents to not want you to feel left out, but they still need to realize that work comes first."

"Well, my parents have stopped having as many big parties recently. Dad has more work to catch up on. He's the president of some big hotel chain."

Mrs. Burton was about to make a Paris Hilton joke, but stopped herself.

"Well, now they can finally realize that work comes first, right?"

"They probably well," said Judy, smiling. "Thanks, Mrs. Burton!"

"You're welcome," said Mrs. Burton. "Glad I was able to help."/pre 


	19. Mia Reilly

Mia Reilly

"So, you like to write?" Margo asked Mia.

"Sure. Mostly just horror stuff."

"Is it about Antonio?"

"Sort of..."

"That's okay. Can I hear it?"

"Sure! This story is called "Antonio Perez and Eduardo Hyde."

Mia read aloud her story. She wrote Antonio as a wealthy socialite living off his father's wealth, and using his free time to do experiments in his lab. She had Michael Fox as his butler and herself as his maid.

"Now, I have been doing experiments in my lab, and I will be having an assistant. You will treat him as you would anyone else. Do you understand?"

"I have one question," said Michael Fox.

"Yes?"

"How come we never see you guys together?"

"That's not important right now," said Antonio.

"I know what's going on!" said Mia. "He's trying to give himself an evil alter-ego!"

"Mia, please!" said Antonio.

"Sorry," said Mia.

Suddenly, a second maid, played by Margo, came out.

"Mia, I have a letter for you to deliver to the glass store clerk."

"What is it?"

"That's not important right now. I just want you to deliver it, okay?"

"Okay."

Curious, Mia took a peek.

"To Whom It May Concern:

I must apologize for my older brother Eduardo breaking all the glass in your store. I'm trying to get him to apologize, but he's too much of a nuisance!"

"Oh my goodness." said Mia quietly to herself.

"Antonio?" she ran up and down the mansion, screaming.

"Antonio, what's going on?" she asked Antonio.

"Nothing."  
"Then what explains this letter?" she said, showing him the letter.

He read over the letter, than said "Okay, I admit it. I'm doing experiments to separate my good and evil sides."

"Why?"

"My father was mainly evil, and look what happened to him. Now he's a lunatic in prison. I just want to get rid of my evil side so I could be mainly good."

"Okay then. That explains an awful lot."

The next day, she saw Antonio, as Eduardo Hyde, stealing some precious jewelry and laughing manically.

"Antonio, what are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Amelia, you told everyone my secret!" said Antonio.

"Sorry," she said.

"But anyways, Mia, I am not Antonio. Antonio is the prison I live in. Call me...Eduardo Hyde."

"Oh, hello then, Eduardo."

"You are still a beautiful young lady, even when you are annoying and spill my secrets..." he said while walking up to her and cornering her to a nearby wall.

"Okay then..." said Mia, smiling nervously. She didn't know whether to be scared or excited.

The next day, she caught Eduardo kidnapping Juan Perez.

"What's going on?" she asked, but no one, not even Eduardo, heard her.

She then snuck into his lab as Eduardo was transforming back into Antonio. He was screaming in pain as his skin returned to his normal color, the bags shrunk under his eyes, and his hair went back to black. He was sitting there in a fetal position.

Amelia gasped.

"Amelia...please..." said Antonio.

Amelia knelt down to give him a hug.

"It's okay...it's okay," she told him.


	20. Yet Another Day At School

Yet Another Day at School

"Hey Judy, can I ask you something?" said Mia.

"Yes?" said Judy.

"How's studying going? I know you have problems because of your parents' parties and stuff."

"It's going better. Though my mom still wanted to take me shopping for my birthday, even though it isn't for another couple of weeks or so."

"Oh."

"Wait-you're friends with Judy?" Margo asked Mia.

"Yes I am," said Mia. "We met in tutoring class, because we both had difficulties with homework, and kind of hit it off. It's a long story though."

"But she's a mean girl, Mia!" said Margo.

"She's still a mean girl, but she has issues like any other girl. For example, she had difficulties with homework due to her parents' parties and stuff. Her parents are rich, and she's a mean girl because she doesn't like her glamorous life very much.

"Wow," said Margo. "Wait-Judy doesn't like her life?"

"Yeah," said Mia. "She only pretends to to annoy people like us. Like when we were talking about Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah," said Margo. "Anyways, what did you do for Mother's Day?

"We took Mom out to this cool gourmet restaurant," said Mia.

"Cool," said Margo. "You know, Mother's Day was always so awkward for me because I didn't have a mom, just my dad. But now I find Mother's Day to be a really cool holiday!"

"I got to tell Mommy a Mother's Day poem last year!" said Agnes, who was tagging along.

"That's really nice, Agnes," said Margo. She did find it annoying when her little sisters tagged along and wanted to talk about EVERYTHING about their lives.

Meanwhile, Antonio rushed to get home. He had found a strange videotape in the basement he wanted to watch.

He put the videotape in the videotape player, which was in the basement as well, and pressed "play."

"Look what I can do!" said the little boy on the tape.

"What can you do?" asked a voice behind the camera.

"I can play the drums!" he said, banging on the drums.

The tape happened to be a home video of Antonio as a little boy, about eight years old. His father, El Macho, was recording the whole thing.

The second part of the tape had Antonio riding a bike for the very first time.

"Look papi! I can ride a bike all by myself!" he said, briefly taking his hands off the handlebars.

"That's very cute, Antonio," said his father.

Antonio started crying as he was watching the videotape.

"What's wrong?" said Juan, who came downstairs.

"My father...why did he leave me? Did I do anything wrong? After Gru froze me, he just focused on taking over the world."

"Antonio, you were a wonderful son. It's not your fault he left."

"But he still left, Uncle Juan!"

"Your father...he made have been a good father, but he wasn't a very good person."

"Yes, Uncle Juan. I understand. My father was a supervillian."

"There was more to him than that. In fact, if these videos are anything to go by, he was a wonderful-."

"Uncle Juan, please! If my father truly loved me, he wouldn't abandon me like this! Don't make me angry and transform me into Eduardo Hyde!"

Juan just backed away, and left the room.


	21. Antonio and His Dad

Antonio and his dad

Antonio woke up the next day, extremely upset.

"What's wrong, Antonio?" asked Michael Fox.

"My father...he loved me...why did he leave?"

"Antonio..." he was about to say.

"Oh, I know the story," said Michael Fox.

"You see, Antonio, your dad, he's a supervillian."

"I see," said Antonio.

"This isn't even the first time Antonio's dad left him. He faked his death about seven years ago, and I adopted Antonio to ward off suspicion," Juan told Michael Fox.

"He also tried to take over the world by turning a bunch of yellow minions into monsters with some purple stuff," he continued. "Then he took some himself, and turned into a big purple monster."

"Woah, woah, wait a second. How do you know about all this?" asked Michael Fox.

"Why wouldn't I? He's my younger brother!"

"Okay, that's-wait, what? He's your younger brother?"

"Yeah, of course he is." said Juan. "My family and I lived in Spain for a while after he was born."

"Oh...that explains some things."

Suddenly, a news reporter came on TV.

"It appears to be that El Macho, the world-famous supervillian, has escaped from the maximum-security prison in which he was held."

"Oh my goodness-that's my brother!" said Juan. "But how-"

"I got him an antidote!" said Michael Fox.

"Really?"

"Well, since I just thought it would be nice for Antonio to see his daddy again, I bailed him out of jail and gave him the antidote. It's a long story."

"What the-Michael, what were you thinking? Antonio's angry at his dad!"

"I, uh-"

Suddenly, Antonio's dad Eduardo came in.

"Buenos dias, Antonio!"

"Father...don't come any closer," he said, turning away from him and crouching on the floor.

And right then and there, Antonio transformed into Eduardo Hyde. His skin and hair turned pale-white, black bags developed under his eyes, his teeth turned into fangs, and his eyes turned bright yellow.  
"You...YOU ABANDONED ME!" he cried as he jumped up onto a small table to attack his father with his claws.

"Antonio, I-" said Eduardo Perez.

"Is this a bad time to mention that he was attacked by a fart gun?" said Juan.

Eduardo Hyde jumped up into the air to attack his father yet again.

"Oh, I get it now! Antonio's evil alter ego is named Eduardo, like his dad, because he gets his evil side from his dad! His evil alter ego isn't my fault after all! Oh, bliss!" said Michael Fox.

"Seriously?" said Juan. "You just had to say that in the middle of this?"

Eduardo Hyde jumped up onto the small table again, jumped again onto his dad's head, and swung a punch at his face. He was able to block the punch that Eduardo threw at him.

"Now, Antonio, if you want we can resolve-" he said.

But Eduardo refused to listen.

"Okay, Antonio, you leave me no choice," said Eduardo.

He grabbed him by the neck and glared at him. Antonio turned back into his normal self.

"Father...I don't know what came over me," said Antonio.

His dad let him go, and put him down.

"Well, this is a pretty interesting father-and-son reunion," said Michael Fox.


	22. The Ghost

The Ghost Antonio went to his room that night, incredibly upset. Why was his alter-ego ruining his life? Where did he come from? Could he do anything about him? When he went to sleep that night, he saw a ghost in a white suit and an airy aura about him.  
"AAHHH!" he screamed. "Don't be scared, Antonio," said the ghost. "I mean, uh...who are you, and what are you doing in my room?" "My name is Antonio Perez." "Interesting. My name also happens to be Antonio Perez."  
"Antonio...the reason that we share a name is because...I'm your great-great grandfather." Antonio chuckled in disbelief. "You have GOT to be kidding me, right? Very funny." "Antonio...I'm being completely serious. When I was about your age, about 15 years old, I went to see a medicine man. He told me not to touch his experiments. I didn't touch any of them...but since he was a bit off his rocker, he had actually thrown some of his chemicals on me during one of his crazy periods." "Wow...so he had a split personality, just like me!" "Of course. That's why I'm here right now-I had an evil split personality like his after tasting the drink that he had spilled on me." "And?-" "You were also involved in the experiments of a crazy man..."  
"You don't say!" "...and developed a stronger, evil side." "Yes I did. But what happened?" "I lived with my condition until I was about 60." _By your times' standards, you'd be 100. _thought Antonio. "That's when I went to see a doctor to cure myself of it. I had found a gypsy to take care of it. Of course, the gypsy placed a curse on all the Perez men, making them develop an evil split-personality when they turned 15." "Well, that explains why my father is a super villian. But what were you like with your condition?" "Very unpredictable."

"Just like me!" "Exactly." "Woah." "Antonio, your alter-ego doesn't have to control you. You don't have to live like this the way I did. You can channel him in a healthy way." "Really?"  
"Absolutely. I was never able to channel my alter-ego into a positive outlet." "Wow." "Yes. Your other side isn't necessarily evil, he's just...kind of a wild animal." "Duh!" said Antonio, rolling his eyes. "Seriously though, you do have a point there. Eduardo may be evil, but he's never actually hurt anyone." "Anyways, glad I could help. Goodbye!" "Wait! Don't go!" shrieked Antonio. The next morning, Juan and Michael Fox came up to Antonio's room. "Antonio, we have some fantastic news!" said Juan. "What is it?" asked Antonio. "I made an antidote. You can kiss your super-villian side goodbye!" he proclaimed excitedly. "What?"

"Go on."  
"I don't want to get rid of Eduardo Hyde."  
"What? But-" "I don't want to get rid of Eduardo Hyde, because he is a part of me."  
"But he's pure evil!" "Yes. But he's more like a wild animal, he's out of control, but I can control him."  
"Okay then." Later that day, Antonio decided to look at the yoga tape that Michael Fox had. He actually did a good job at yoga. "I finally feel in control of Eduardo Hyde," he told himself, smiling. "That's wonderful," said Michael. Juan just smiled. END OF SEASON 1 


End file.
